Wunderbar Winter Wonderland
by TooLazyToMakeANameGetOverIt
Summary: uke!Russia and seme!Germany. This is my 3rd story and no one seems to read any of them but hey I do this for fun so if you have time please read! It's a sucky summary but I don't know how to write these fucking things! t(- -t)
1. Day 1, Night 1

_**"****FUCK YEAH! IT'S FINALLY VACATION! WE CAN FINALLY LEAVE THIS FUCKING CONFERENCE ROOM AND PARTY! SEE YOU GUYS IN 6 MONTHS****!"** _America screamed running out the door.

Nearly everyone bolted out of the room. The Italy brothers were going to spend time in Italy with their grandpa. The Bad Touch Trio were going to spend time in each of their countries, mostly going to the best clubs there. Latvia and Sealand were going to travel the world on Sealand's country (?). Everyone had someone to spend their vacation with. Russia felt like he was the only one who had no one to share his time with. _Well that's what he thought_. He always had a fake smile plastered upon his childish, pale skin. After everyone evacuated like the building was on fire, the only two left in the room were Russia and Germany.

"Russia… Um do you have any plans?" The German said looking away from the Russian's pretty violet eyes.

"Nyet, why do you ask?"

"Well… um well I thought since it's the first day, and seeing you have no plans would you like to go to the mall?" The German questioned with pink tainted on his cheeks. This was quite a suprise for Russia, but why pass up a good friendly gesture and he hadn't seen one of those in...**_years_**_..._

"Da! Let's go!"

The two walked out together hand in hand. The mall was too far away to walk so Germany led Russia towards his motorcycle.

"Germany, I've never been on a motorcycle… Is it safe?"

"It's safe just get on behind me and hold on."

"Uh okay…"

The Russian got on behind the German and held on to his waist. Then when they pulled off, Russia held on to Germany like his life depended on it. He put his head in Ludwig's back and didn't dare to open his eyes. Ludwig seemed to notice this and a little smirk came upon his face.

"We're here… are you okay?"

"Da… just a bit shaken up but otherwise **wunderbar**!"

"W-what was t-the last thing?"

"In **Deutschland** you say **wunderbar**, da?"

"_You said it perfectly_…"

"I guess that's because your languages are relatively similar! Da?"

"Ja… Which store would you like to visit first?"

"Well before we start would you like to get food? I'm a bit hungry."

"No problem your choice."

Russia grabbed Germany's hand and basically dragged him inside. It was so cold outside that the heat was on full blast. When they made it to the food court they stopped because Germany wanted to take off his jacket. He took off his jacket then looked at Russia.

"Russia it's going to get even hotter in here why not take off your coat?" He said pointing to his long, shapeless beige coat.

Up to this point no one not even his own sisters has seen him without his coat. But Germany seemed so trustworthy and he didn't see any of the other countries so… why the hell not? He then took off his coat showing his slim small body. He had a nice small waist and his skin was so pale. Germany wasn't looking at Russia then when he turned around he saw the beautiful Russian's body.

"Russia you're so small and thin and you hide your body under this coat… Why?"

"Well I wanted to seem strong; I didn't want to seem weak. People would see that as an opportunity to attack me. The other reason is France; I don't think I need to say more about him."

"Nein, do you want me to hold your coat?"

"Would you? Spasiba!"

Russia didn't know why he did this but he grabbed Germany and hugged the life out of him. Russia being slightly shorter than Germany. Although Germany was surprised he accepted the hug, that's when hell broke loose. America, France and China had went to the mall to do window shopping and they saw Germany and Russia hugging. And Russia without his coat… They then proceeded to walk right up to them like this was normal. At this time everyone in the mall had went downstairs for ice-skating. So it was just those 5. And we all know France right? Right.

So he decided to grab Russia into a position where he can't escape and America and China grabbed Germany so he couldn't move.

"Oh mon Dieu! Look at Russia's cute little body!" France ripped his shirt and began tweaking and playing with Russia's nipples.

"Get off the Russian you _damn frog eater_!" Germany spat.

"Come on bro! It's just Russia! We want to have some fun! It's just I don't if I can fit all the way inside… He's so small, probably really tight!"

Russia continued squirming and the he accidentally let a moan escape. Then this seemed to make France bolder and he pulled off Russia's scarf and started licking and biting at his neck. Russia started crying and Germany became really, really angry. Germany somehow couldn't stand it and he elbowed China in the balls or whatever is there (?) and punched America in the balls and kicked him in the face. Then he pulled out a gun a pointed it right in front of France's forehead.

"I said to get off him!"

"It's okay Germany! I'm backing up, see?"

"Faster you fucking dummkopf!"

France then ran faster than Italy running from British soldiers. Germany pulled the trigger and nearly shot him missing his head by a mere two inches. The other two idiots then proceeded to run, like chickens with their heads cut off. But China turned around and said,

"Don't worry aru! I will come back for you my Ru-Ru!"

Russia had passed out from the exhaustion. Germany thought that Russia should probably get some rest so he put on his coat and carried him to the motorcycle and placed him in front of him. Okay he hated to admit it but he was enjoying the fact that Russia needed him now. He then zoomed off towards his house seeing that it was closer and further away from China, but it was still kinda close to France. But hey France would have to be a complete ass to go near him. When they came to Germany's house he opened the door and brought Russia upstairs to his room. Russia then awoke a couple of minutes later.

"Deutschland… where am I?"

"Oh… you're in my house… you kinda passed out a bit when the incident happened but I took care of it and brought you here. There was going to be a storm so I thought that you could stay here until it's over… Sorry if you don't want to…"

"Don't worry! It will be fun! Now before anything, do you have a shirt or something I could borrow? As you can see this one is ripped and I don't want to carry the memory of France assaulting me, with me. Da?"

"Don't worry, here you can use this."

Germany had tossed Russia one of his shirts. Russia wanted to be polite so he turned away from Germany to change his shirt. But Russia was so small, it kinda covered his nether regions so he opted to take off his pants and he was just left in boxers, shirt and his scarf.

"Okay, I am finished!"

"Hmm… what do you want to do it is pretty late…"

"Sleep. Where will I sleep?"

"You can sleep here, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Nyet, come sleep with me! It is your house after all and it will be fun, da~"

Russia's face was so freaking adorable Germany couldn't resist so he slipped in bed and Russia did the same. Germany shook out his hair and let it fall on his face. Russia blushed, and thought how cute Germany's hair was down. Germany saw the blush and he couldn't keep it inside anymore so he leaned over and kissed the soft lips he wanted to kiss all day. After a couple of seconds Germany broke the kiss to get some air, his cheeks flushed a deep pink.

"Germany… I-I… thought… you didn't like me…that way..."

Germany snapped his head over and looked Russia directly in the eyes. His oceanic blue eyes gazing into Russia's bright violet ones.

"Russia all I ever wanted was to love you… It's just I thought you didn't like me so I kept it to myself and made sure that one day when I had enough courage I would tell you… I love everything about you! The way you talk, smile, and laugh. Also I love your face, hair, eyes, and body. I just love you Motherland!"

Russia took a second to process everything then he looked up at Germany with glee and he hugged him and planted a kiss right on his lips.

"I love you too Fatherland."

Germany didn't want to rush into anything but he had grown a huge boner and had to get relief now. But what was he to do if Russia didn't want to go _through with it_, **_not yet anyway_**.


	2. Night 1 continued, Day 2 & Night 2

"Russia… I...I…" Germany stuttered, blushing profusely looking down at his nether regions. Russia stared for a moment and then understood what Germany wanted. _That and he could see the mound that had grown in Germany's pants…_ He knew what Germany wanted and Germany was the first person to love him, and not take advantage of him. The first person that wanted him for him, so why the hell not? He needed to lose his virginity sometime and if it was going to be Germany then he could go through with it. _Hopefully…_

"Don't worry Deutschland, I understand." He traced Germany's jaw with his finger smiling.

"Are you sure Russia?" Germany said with a serious tone.

"Da… I am sure my Fatherland… If I'm giving my virginity to you I am absolutely sure."

Germany grabbed Russia and kissed him. Russia opened his mouth, allowing the entrance of Germany's tongue. Germany let his tongue explore Russia's mouth, and then he nipped slightly at Russia's bottom lip getting a moan in return. Russia pulled away first for air, to Germany, his face had such a horny expression that he couldn't hold it anymore. He pulled off the shirt Russia was wearing, then his scarf, along with his boxers. Russia had already been missing all of his clothes before he was halfway through blinking. He then took off his own pants and pulled out his aching member. Now throbbing with pre-cum and was about to explode real soon.

"Suck." Germany's voice deeper than normal filled with lust.

Russia saw the look on Germany's face so who was he not to obey. He kneeled in front of Germany and licked the tip. He swirled his tongue tasting the pre-cum and nibbled on the head. Germany's breathing picked up and he let out a moan. Germany tried to keep himself from bucking his hips forward. Then Russia took some of the member in his mouth, and began bobbing his head back and forth.

Germany started to buck his hips making Russia gag, but stopped and restrained himself from potentially breaking his jaw. _Germany was not small in the package department. Let's just say that is no small wurst... _Russia could see that Germany was at his limit, so he went for the "gold" and deep throated the huge nation, taking as much as he could until it reached the back of his throat. He kept his head there and hummed, making the vibrations from his throat push Germany off the edge. He came right in Russia throat, forcing the young nation to swallow all of it.

Before Russia knew it Germany had carried him to the bed and set Russia to lie down. He then kneeled on top of him, straddling the nation, taking his time to explore Russia's body. Russia had just pleasured him, how could he not return the favor?

Germany sucked at Russia's collarbone making the nation moan his name. Then he bit down hard making Russia moan and screech incoherently. Then he went farther down his chest and licked his nipples. Using one hand he tweaked one nipple and sucked and nipped at the other. Again another beautiful moan from the Russian. Germany kept a mental note of where Russia's sensitive spots were. He then went down towards Russia's hard member. He took it in his hand and massaged it. Russia had been hard and horny for a while so he exploded into Germany's hand.

Russia had jerked his head back and was now trying to regain his normal breathing pace.

"Hold on one minute." Germany said while walking towards the dresser. He took out a small round bottle filled with a liquid and came back to Russia. When Germany opened the bottle Russia realized what it was. Lube.

"Russia open your legs for me."

Russia ever so obediently opened his legs allowing Germany access to now every part of his body. Germany covered his middle finger with the lubricant and then Russia's entrance. Germany pushed his finger all the way inside of the tight nation. _Damn Russia is __**tight**_… thought Germany. Russia had arched his back and screamed.

"Germany it hurts! Aghh!"

"Don't worry it will get better."

Russia nodded then Germany moved his finger, scissoring the Russian. Russia seemed to have enjoyed so much that Germany was able to enter a second digit without Russia noticing.

"Germany… It f-feels so g-good…"

Germany took this as an opportunity to enter a third digit. Russia winced a bit, but he continued to spread the nation, scissoring him harder. Then all at once Germany took his fingers out. Russia seemed to notice as he whined.

"G-Germany why did you st- Aahh!"

Russia had been cut off when something way bigger than Germany's fingers entered him. It seems Germany pushed himself all the way in. Germany waited a minute so that Russia could get accustomed to his size.

"Tell me when to move." Germany stated.

"M-Move now… Please move!"

Germany didn't have to be told twice. Especially since Russia was begging for him. Germany pulled all the way out then slammed back in. He moved at a slow pace and then gradually started to pick up much speed. Russia ground his hips to match Germany's pace, but Germany grabbed Russia's hips and forced him to stay still. Although he was mad, he didn't push it and allowed Germany to continue.

Germany pounded into Russia making him scream Germany's name in three languages. Then Germany pounded into a bundle of nerves making Russia arch his back, scream and grind into Germany. Germany had found his sweet spot. He kept that a really important mental note. After that Germany made sure to hit that spot repeatedly until both men had reached their limit. With one last thrust, they both screamed each other's names in their own language. Germany came inside Russia flooding the nation with his seed. And Russia had came at the same moment right on both his and Germany's chest.

Germany slowly pulled out of Russia. The two lay on the bed covered in cum, and sweat.

"Ich liebe dich Russia." Germany said blushing.

"Ya tebya lyublyu too!" Russia said weakly hugging Germany. Soon the cum started to make its way down Russia's leg tickling him. Germany got up and got a towel. He started to clean of his own chest then Russia's. After that he began to clean the cum dripping from the Russians pale, round ass. At first he protested but Germany won the argument saying it was his mess and he would clean it. When they were once again clean, they slowly fell asleep in each other's embrace. Russia felt so happy that someone actually loved him.

* * *

**Russia's dream** **of course in Russia's POV.**

I skipped happily through the field of sunflowers. I felt so happy the freeness, the satisfaction, the happiness… I'm so happy! _Russia…_ Who's that? The voice is so familiar… _Russia…_ Again? I looked around and saw someone approaching me. The figure it looked like Germany. As I looked it was Germany and he was smiling and carrying a basket.

"How would you like to have a picnic Motherland?"

"I would love that Fatherland!"

Before we could start China, France and America joined us. France and China held back Germany. Why were they doing this? It frightened me just as much as it did in the mall. America began tying my hands and feet together. Suddenly I was in a room. I was being held by ropes. Oh no, is this what I think it is? Someone else was in the room. I can sense it. Then before I could figure it out America stepped into my focus of vision. He was completely naked. I looked down and realized so was I. He pulled me back by my hair and smirked.

"Put me down Amerika…"

"I don't think so. Do you know how a dog marks it territory?" He said with that sly grin.

"Did you say a d-dog?" I was nervous because a dog marks its territory by urinating on the area…

"Yes my little communist." He walked around me and trailed his finger along my spine.

"I know but why do you ask?"

"Because that's how I'm going to mark you." My heart literally stopped. I went completely pale. I finally caught back up to reality and began twisting in the ropes, but the more I twisted, the ropes dug into my wrists. I can't move…

"Where's Germany!?" I screamed while tears went down my face.

"Dead. We killed him so he couldn't get in the way." They showed me a picture of his head… decapitated.

"GERMANY!" I screamed. My beloved was now dead before my eyes. I need help, I need someone.

"General Winter help me!"

"We killed him too! Took a while though he's really tough!" America said while laughing. And they thought I was the creepy, psychopathic, crazy, serial killer-ish one? I needed some sort of weapon… Luckily I was still wearing my scarf. This possessed more power than everyone thought.

"Kolkolkolkol…" As I chanted my aura changed. It was now black and purple. And my scarf glowed. Then the scarf grew longer and strangled Amerika, France and China. I hated to hurt China but he killed who I love.

As I dropped their lifeless bodies, I felt bad. I used the scarfs power and turned the edges into blades. Then I cut myself down and looked around. The bodies had disappeared. I looked around frantically, and Amerika was back again behind me. He grabbed my wrists and brought them over my head. Then he ripped off my scarf. He used his free hand to insert a finger inside of me. I twisted and pulled but he was too strong. Then something was jammed into my mouth. I looked and China had stuck his member into my mouth. He didn't look like the China I knew, or used to know. Amerika placed his member inside me. It doesn't feel good! Then I felt France try to push his member in with Amerika's.

NOOO! Help me! I don't like it here! Please stop, this isn't right! Get off of me! Help me anyone! I began crying more than ever. More than when my big and little sister left my home. More than when the Baltics wouldn't even look at me because they were too frightened. I felt someone shaking me. But it wasn't painful, gently but forcefully.

_**Russia it's Germany wake up… Please wake up its Fatherland…**_

This had to be Germany. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a very nervous Germany looking at me with worry in his eyes. I began to cry and buried my head into his chest. He told me it's okay and that he's here and nothing will ever happen to you once he's alive.

"Even if I'm fucking dead nothing will happen to you."

He rubbed circles into my back and waited until I fell asleep again until he would even dare to close his eyes.

* * *

**Still in Russia's POV**

When I awoke a sharp pain was sent through my spine as I attempted to sit up. I hissed and looked around. Germany was still sleeping. He looked exhausted and tired. His bangs were covering his eyes but I could tell that they were probably bloodshot and ringed. When I looked at the bedside table there was a pill, a glass of water and two notes. The first one with my name read:

_Dear Motherland,_

_I assume you have awoken before myself so here is the pill and water that you may need to help with that pain that shot up your back. Take the pill and drink the water. _**Russia took the pill and continued reading while laying down.**

_Sit in bed for a while and then you can go look around. Prussia's room is on this floor but he also has a room in the basement, so if you don't want to bump into him just be aware of your surroundings. I don't know if he left for his trip with France and Spain so that is why I warn you. I trust that if you use the kitchen it will not look like a tornado hit it when I get there. There is a bathroom in this room and one right next to Prussia's room. You can wear anything from my closet. _

_**I love you Russia.**_

_ Love, _

_ Fatherland or Germany_

Germany is the best boyfriend! I sound like my sister, Ukraine, when she told me she was dating Estonia…. The second note said give this to Prussia. Well I guess I'll go look around, but I need some clothes. I looked in Germany's closet and pulled on one of his button down shirts. Then I found some linen pants and put that on. I kissed Germany's forehead and walked out. The hallway seemed quite. I decided I start on the first floor and go up. I went downstairs and saw Prussia eating a wurst crepe. Should I say something? He doesn't really like me that much due to our history. I guess it doesn't hurt to try…

"Dobroye utro Prussii."

"Guten morgen Russland…. Wait, RUSSLAND!? What the fuck are you doing here?! And whoa you look way different without the coat…."

I walked towards him and gave him the note. He silently read it and then laughed.

"So West finally got himself a boyfriend? Well if West says you're good, you're good in my book! Come here and let me look at you. He told me to give you some clothes…"

I was a bit nervous but I went closer and let him look at me. It was kinda weird that his eyes were studying my body. Finally he spoke after shoving the wurst crepe in his mouth.

"Well you certainly are small! I have some clothes in my closet that should fit you!" Now that I look closely, Prussia is slim and is shorter than his younger brother. He took my hand and led me up the stairs to his room. He told me to sit and he began to look through his closet. I looked around; his room looked tidier than I thought it would be. He pulled out a pair of jeans. They looked like skinny jeans; they were blue like my flag. Then a red and white striped, shirt.

"Hey Prussia why are you shorter than Germany? Aren't you his older brother?" He chuckled a bit.

"Well when we were younger, we didn't have much food so I gave him all the food I could find. I would give him the good stuff and eat all the rotten stuff. I became a bit unhealthy due to poor nutrition. So that's how he ended growing up to be way bigger than me! But all in all its due to poor nutrition that I am shorter than West."

"I see so since you didn't get proper nutrition, your growth was affected, da?"

"Ja." I nodded and he went back to the closet, since he turned around to speak with me.

Then he went through the hangers and found a blue cardigan. After a few more minutes he found, a black leather jacket, white boots and a white beanie hat. He laid the outfit on his bed and then went to the hallway closet and retrieved a fresh pack of underwear. Thank God!

"Well is this an awesome outfit or what? Go take a shower in the bathroom next to this room. Then come back here to change. There are towels under the sink. I'm gonna leave while you're in the shower so bye!" And with that he left. I went to the bathroom and took off my clothes.

When I turned on the water I waited until the water heated the room. Then as I stepped in the shower, I hissed due to the change of temperature. I took my shower and then dried my skin.

* * *

**In Germany's room, Prussia's POV**

I left Russia and walked to my brother's room. I was surprised that Russia was actually nice and wasn't crazy and psychopathic. When I entered his room he was already awake.

"Guten morgen West!"

"Guten morgen bruder. Where's Russia?"

"I gave him an outfit and told him to go shower. I was surprised that Russia isn't what everyone says he is. Anyway, I'm gonna be leaving soon for my vacation soon."

"I see… I told you Russia was nice. He's really small compared to what we all thought he looked like under his coat."

"I know West calm down! And he is really small, I'm pretty sure what I picked out should fit him well."

"Guten… Well I hope you enjoy your vacation. If I get a phone call about you being arrested, your ass will sit there." He said this smirking.

"Don't worry Spain and France will be there…. Wait that doesn't make that any better!"

We both laughed and then the doorbell rang. Three times to be precise! That meant that it was time for me to go.

"I gotta go West. Ich liebe dich little bruder." I said while hugging him.

"Enjoy your trip. And ich liebe dich too big bruder." After that we parted and he walked with me downstairs.

I walked outside with suitcases in hand and waved to my brother as we drove off to the airport.

* * *

**Russia's POV again.**

I went back to Prussia's room and began to put on the clothes he gave me. The doorbell rang 3 times. I wonder why…. Prussia did say he was leaving for his trip and maybe that's a signal that his friends were here? I don't know. I finished dressing and looked in a mirror. I blushed at the new clothing. Then I went to Germany's room and got my scarf. He wasn't in there so I'll just wait here. I feel so happy! No one has ever shared with me, cared for me like this, treat me like I'm… like I'm… like I'm _**wanted.**_

* * *

**Germany's POV now. Finally!**

I smiled a bit, knowing that my brother hadn't acted like a complete idiot when he saw Russia. He was actually nice to Russia. Well anyway, I'm going to walk back upstairs and check on Russia. I walked back up to find Russia sitting on my bed. Wow Prussia actually did give him a nice outfit.

"Guten morgen Russland."

"Dobroye utro Germany! You had a nice sleep, da?"

"Ja. What would you like to do today?" I walked over and sat on the bed with him.

"I need to visit my sister Ukraine! Since it's a vacation I can visit her! She wouldn't mind if I brought someone, she always wanted me to have a friend. Now I have a boyfriend!" He sounded so happy. I never realized how much people have avoided him.

"Alright let me shower and dress then we can go."

* * *

**Le time skip ****-***** AUTHOR'S POV**

The two had used Russia's jet. They were now above Ukraine's land when Russia opened the hatch. Germany just stared. Then he spoke.

"Uhhh Russia why did you open the hatch?"

"We are above Ukraine's home! Now it's time to jump! Now hold my hand!"

"WHAT!? But won't we fall without a parachute!"

"Trust me. Do you trust me?" Germany had to think then he decided to put faith in Russia. He nodded his head and held Russia's hand. Then Russia jumped out of the plane.

_Dear Gott…._ Germany thought in his head as they were falling faster and he could see land.

"Kolkolkolkol…" Germany wondered why Russia was chanting. He only did this when angry. Russia's aura went black and purple. Then the scarf began to glow. The scarf grew really long and stretched out to a tree and wrapped around it. As soon as they were about to land, Russia used his free hand to hold on to the scarf and they swung and landed clean.

"Here we are!" Russia, still holding Germany's hand, ran to Ukraine's front door. He rang the doorbell and waited. Then a bouncing noise was approaching the door. Soon the door was opened to a happy Ukraine.

"My little Russia!" She pulled Russia in for a "boob crushing" hug.

"Ukraine! I have a new friend! Or should I say boyfriend!" Germany was blushing. Ukraine looked at Germany and smiled. Then she gave him a "boob crushing" hug.

The three spent the day talking about random things. Ukraine and Russia doing most of the talking. Germany asked about the scarf and Russia smiled at Ukraine. She told him that she made the scarf and used something "extra". So now when Russia needed it all he had to do was chant. They continued talking and then decided to eat. Ukraine made everyone's favorite dish. Germany was surprised by how delicious the wurst tasted. He thanked her deeply. After they ate, everyone decided they should watch a movie. It was early in the night when Estonia came over. Of course when he saw Russia he started shaking. Even after Ukraine explained he wouldn't dare go anywhere close to Russia. But he did want to keep his relationship with Ukraine so he used his manners and had a nice conversation with Russia. Realizing that all he had to do was talk to Russia, he warmed up to him. They all watched the movie together and Russia and Germany decided it's time for them to go. Russia said that they would go to his house.

The two left and went to Russia's. Germany was surprised to see Russia's house was huge. Sure he had a huge house to but this was huge! Russia led him to his room and the two took off their clothing. Of course some heated kissing went on and that led to some hot, steamy sex. The two fell asleep and had warm, nice dreams. Luckily Belarus didn't creep into his house, but that was because she was put in a mental hospital. This was how they spent day two of their vacation. Germany thought in his head…

_I could get used to this. I wonder what tomorrow will be like._


End file.
